valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Skirmish 05: Upper Fouzen
Story Topography The map is essentially identical to how it was in the 'Liberation of Fouzen' mission. The only differences are the presence of an Imperial base camp as well as the fact that the trestle the Equus was on is now split in two. Landmarks and Street Names Here are details on the current operation "We've received intelligence reporting Imperial activity in the area. This is your starting position. Sweep in quickly and drive their strike force back. Your objective is to occupy their base camp. Good luck." Strategy Easy/Normal Difficulty= *If you have the Shamrock unlocked, you can equip it with the Flamethrower attachment to make quick work of multiple crouching enemies. *Deploy a number of Scouts (usually 2-4) to do the majority of the movement across the map. By using the trolleys and elevators (which can be activated from the control panels next to them), you can drastically reduce the amount of ground your slower moving units will have to cover. *Deploy an Engineer to disarm the many anti-tank landmines that spot the bridges. They are also very useful for when your Scouts need additional grenades to clear out barricades, crouched enemies, etc. *Keep your slower moving units near the back of the base closest to the two elevators. You will want to activate the elevators later so that they will not have to cross multiple bridges to move towards the final enemy base. *Have a Scout use "Trolley Line C" to gain an overhead advantage over the enemies positioned next to "Bridge 03" and the rear-most enemy base. There is also a destructible bridge in the back which will prevent additional enemy reinforcements. Once this rear-most enemy base have been occupied, call in a Lancer so that you can easily destroy the Medium Tank from behind. *Use Scouts and Engineer to kill the Lancer on the west-side of "Bridge 02". Position a Scout at the end of their turn at the edge of "Bridge 02" so that once the next turn starts, they will have full AP to move across the bridge and activate the elevator on the right-hand side. This will allow units from the starting base to move down to where your Scout is positioned. *Kill the Scout hidden between the "Manufacturing Plant" and other nondescript building, and the Shocktrooper positioned next to the elevator to "Bridge 04". Move a Lancer from the starting base to destroy the tank positioned on "Bridge 02". Use a Shocktrooper with flamethrower to kill the Lancer crouched next to tank on "Bridge 02". Additional Scouts can be used to kill the enemy Scout between the other set of buildings moving towards "Trolley Line D" and the enemy Sniper positioned in the corner after riding "Trolley Line D". *Keep your Shocktrooper positioned in front of the "Small Bridge" as enemy reinforcements will try to cross bridge in the coming turns. This will allow your Shocktrooper to get easy interference fire on them before they are able to get a clear shot. *Be sure to keep your Engineer close by when trying to move up to "Bridge 04" as they will be needed to disarm more anti-tank landmines if you plan on pushing forward with either the Shamrock or Edelweiss. *Have your Scouts and Shocktrooper kill the enemy personnel crouched behind the sandbags around the enemy base. After they have been cleared, move your Lancer behind and easily destroy the tank and occupy the base. It should be clear to take the final point and finish the mission. |-| Hard Difficulty= *The deployment pattern is highly spread out with no two units in a single location. For each position, there are definitely certain units you will want to have as the enemy will very aggressively push certain points. *The objective is to take over the enemy base situated under "Trolley Line C" (where the path splits to the north and east across the bridge). The enemy has heavily fortified the area and three Heavy Tanks are positioned at each of the entrances. *By the first turn, you must kill the enemy Lancer hidden in the tall grass next to the Edelweiss. If not, he will almost always destroy the Edelweiss by the next turn. *If the Shamrock is not moved or the enemy Lancer that is positioned closest to its radiator is not killed, the Shamrock will almost always be destroyed by the first enemy turn. *You will need to plan out carefully how your units will be using the elevators and trolleys. The elevators need to be activated by a non-tank unit prior to being used, and the trolleys are only available for using when they are in front of the trolley station. *The Shamrock is most effective with the Flamethrower, as it can easily push through the series of Heavy Turrets and crouched units situated next to the enemy base. *The enemy layout can be difficult as there are almost always enemies looking out and causing interception fire. Try to find the best order to correctly flank and kill these units. *If you do not kill the Shocktrooper positioned on the "Small Bridge" (near the southeast side) by the first turn, he will most likely move off of the bridge into a location which makes it very difficult for you to kill him without using multiple grenades or taking heavy damage. *The Heavy Tanks can take numerous hits from your Lancers if you do not have the best Potentials or equipment. If you're having difficulty getting a good shot at their radiators, try waiting a turn as they will continually push out from the enemy base and might allow for a better angle without having the sacrifice multiple CP. *A sniper can be excellent on this skirmish map as there are multiple deployment locations which allow them to have a clear shot at many different targets. Try to use snipers to kill some of the interception firing enemies to clear a path for other units. *This skirmish can also be won using Alicia and a lancer for 4 CP : place the lancer near the left trolley and Alicia to the north left corner. **1 : move your lancer through the trolley and snipe the radiator of the heavy tank facing north. **2 : use "caution" on Alicia **3 : rush with Alicia right to the ennemy base, if you stay close to the wall only the scouts will (barely) damage you. Kill the scout in the base with a grenade and capture the base. **You can use the other 4 CP to de-cover and snipe the Scout and the Shocktrooper with the same Lancer and Sniper instead of using Caution (the scout interception fire is low enough that Alicia should survive) |-| Expert Difficulty= *Expert Difficulty Special Conditions **Main Objective Changed: Welkin reaches the destination **Starting Units Changed: Edelweiss and Shamrock not available; Welkin (Scout), Rosie (Shocktrooper), Largo (Lancer), Alicia (Scout), and 4 empty slots **Welkin cannot give Orders *As Welkin does not have his tank, if he is ever incapacitated during the battle then that is the end of the game. Keep him out of danger at all costs. (see above) *(Temporary placeholder) A-rank Strategy: **'Note:' This strategy has many random elements which might not allow for a perfect run as described below. Many variables might cause certain units to be incapacitated which will drastically alter how the run must be completed. **Unit Placement Diagram: ***___1___2 ***___3___4 ***______5_ ***6__7___8 **Units Deployed: ***1 Largo ***2 Welkin ***3 Shocktrooper ***4 Rosie ***5 Shocktrooper ***6 Shocktrooper ***7 Alicia ***8 Empty ***9 Reinforcement at mid-base Sniper 1 ***0 Reinforcement at mid-base Sniper 2 **'Turn 1' ***4 kills the Shocktrooper aiming at 2. Move to the control panel and activate the elevator, then crouch behind sandbags next to the control panel and face the direction of the remaining enemy Scout. 4 will be providing vital interference fire against the enemy Scout during the enemy turn. ***1 takes the now-activated elevator. Once on the upper level, crouch behind the sandbags near 2 and use 3 CP to kill the three tanks positioned directly above. ***3 crouch-moves around the building, then move to right side of middle enemy base. Position yourself so that the your Shocktrooper is able to kill both enemy Scouts with a flamethrower. Be careful about the slight hill angle that the enemy troops are crouched on, as it might cause your flamethrower to miss if aimed too high or too low. ***5 activates the elevator that leads to the middle enemy base. 5 takes the elevator down, then immediately crouches behind sandbags pointed towards the base. From here, 5 should be able to use the flamethrower to kill the two remaining enemy units in base. Occupy the base, then retreat 5. ***Move 3 into the now occupied enemy base and retreat. ***From the middle base, deploy 2 reinforcement snipers 9 and 0. ***Move 6 around the corner of Trolley Line C's platform so that they are hidden away from the enemy snipers' vision. This is to prevent 6 from accidentally dying during the enemy phase. **'Turn 2' ***1 uses the nearby elevator, and then moves to the edge of the island. 1 will then attempt to kill tanks on the opposite train tracks. While it is not necessary to kill all the tanks to complete the mission, it does greatly improve survivability by reducing the amount of interception fire your units take. ***4 uses the nearby elevator, then moves to edge of island near 1. Position 4 so that they can create interference fire at main enemy base. ***Have 9 go up into sniper tower and use 3 CP to kill 3 enemy snipers that are only visible from tower (the furthest/highest targets). Once done, go back down and crouch by the sandbags. ***From the ground level, have 0 use 2 CP and kill the 2 remaining enemy snipers. Have 0 retreat at the middle base. ***Move 6 onto Bridge 01 and kill the enemy Shocktrooper with the flamethrower. ***Use another CP and move 6 to kill the two Gatling Turrets with the flamethrower, then move back towards Trolley Line C. ***2 can now begin his run towards middle base. He should be able to make it to the sandbags at the base of the 2nd elevator. Be sure to use his Ragnaid to maintain his life in a safe range. **'Turn 3' ***Continue to have 1 attempt to kill the remaining tanks. ***Move 6 under the Trolley Line C, crouch behind 1st sandbags and kill any exposed enemies. ***Move 7 under the Trolley Line C and kill any exposed enemies. Use as much AP as possible to move towards Bridge 02 where the barricades stand. ***Move 2 to Trolley Line D and ride the trolley. Activate the elevator and ride it to the upper level. Cross Bridge 01 and hide near Trolley Line C (total 2 CP). Try to move as much as possible towards the same location as 7. ***Move 7 next to Bridge 02 and the barricade. Use the grenade launcher to destroy/kill the enemy Scout and the sandbags they are crouched behind. The grenade is able to pass through the Trolley Line C wood structure, so you do not have to worry about the grenades reflecting back onto your location. ***Move 2 next to Bridge 02 and the barricade. Use the grenade launcher to destroy/kill the other enemy Scout and the sandbags they are crouched behind. The grenade is able to pass through the Trolley Line C wood structure, so you do not have to worry about the grenades reflecting back onto your location. ***Move 6 to the 2nd set of sandbags and kill any exposed enemies (mainly the now-exposed enemy Scouts). ***Use another CP on 6 to kill any exposed enemies (mainly the now-exposed enemy Scouts). ***Use any remaining CP to heal 2 (as needed). **'Turn 4' ***Continue to have 1 attempt to kill the remaining tanks. ***Use 1-2 CP to heal 2 (as needed). ***If additional CP allows, kill the enemy Ace positioned on top of Trolley Line C. This is not required to complete the mission, but does give the ZM Kar 7(g) rifle as a bonus. ***From Bridge 02 position, move 2 to main enemy base. Be sure to hug the mountain to avoid interference fire from any remaining tanks, and move prone through the tall grass. Reach the main enemy base and complete the skirmish mission. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:VC1 Skirmish Missions Category:Missions Rewards Easy Difficulty= |-| Normal Difficulty= |-| Hard Difficulty= |-| Expert Difficulty= Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:VC1 Skirmish Missions Category:Missions